


Pinned Down

by MsChievous



Series: Whump/Inktober 2019 [12]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Confusion, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21232343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsChievous/pseuds/MsChievous
Summary: During their fight against some Giant Bees, Prompto starts acting funny...





	Pinned Down

**Author's Note:**

> idk man I've been feeling weird lately. Just kinda meh about my writing and shit. I still want to finish Ink/Whumptober, but I feel like I'm burning out a little... We shall see what the future brings!

“Ugh,” Prompto groaned, “ _ bugs _ …”

Gladio snorted, wrapping a thick arm around the blond’s shoulders and pulling him closer. “Someone afraid of some creepy crawlies?”

“If those ‘creepy crawlers’ are half the size that I am, you’re damn right I’m scared!” He squirmed out of the shield’s hold and skipped away towards the prince. “How ‘bout you, Noct? Big bugs, yay or nay?”

Noctis game a one-sided grin. “Definite nay. But the reward’s pretty good, so we might as well.”

Prompto sighed, draping himself across the prince dramatically. “All of you wound me so. I don’t know how I will continue on with the weight of your apathy upon me, I-”

“I daresay if he has the energy to act so now, he better have that energy at night when we’re cleaning,” Ignis cut in slyly.

The blond jerked upright, then fake-coughed into his hand. “I mean, let’s go take down some bugs! Some giant... pointy...  _ angry _ ...bugs.”

* * *

Gladio grunted as another one of the giant bees swooped low, jabbing at his face. He brought his sword up to catch the blow, bracing himself to throw the creature off-balance for someone to get a clean shot at. 

These fuckers were so god damn buzzy he could barely keep up with  _ blocking _ them, much less hit them. 

A gunshot cracked through the air, and the insect he had just forced back dropped to the ground, twitching. The Shield took the opportunity to slam his sword into it, neatly cleaving it in two. He glanced back to give the gunner a thumbs up, then froze.

The blond was several paces back from the rest of the fight, focusing on taking out the creatures that were too high in the air for the rest of them to take out, but he wasn’t paying attention, and that insect was so close-

“Prompto!” he roared.

Thankfully, the blond was light on his feet. He managed to duck away from the bee’s stinger, though a sickly green cloud sloughed off the thing’s hind legs, wafting around Prompto. The blond clapped a hand over his mouth and nose, ducking to the ground.

And that was all the attention Gladio to give to his friend, and instead turned to swipe at a bee that was getting too close to the prince for his comfort.

Before he could do too much, however, a dagger pierced the chest of one of them, and a sword sliced through the other. They both fell to the ground with too-loud  _ thunk _ s, leaving Gladio to make sure the gunner was alright.

Prompto was staggering to his feet, gun clenched in a steady fist. 

The shield wrapped an arm around his shoulders, helping to heave him to his feet. “C’mon there, blondie, let’s get you-”

He was cut off as Prompto’s arm swung around, knocking Gladio away with more strength than expected. He barely had time to look at the blond in confusion before a gun flicked towards his head. With the speed that comes from years of training, he managed to jerk out of the way, twisting the blond’s arm out of the way with the same motion so the bullet flew harmlessly into the air. 

“What the hell?” he demanded. 

Prompto only stared back blankly before staggering forward a few steps and wrenching his arm away. He mumbled something under his breath that Gladio couldn’t catch, then turned to the battle.

“You hit your head or something?” He asked, turning to swipe at a bug that was getting too close before one of Ignis’ daggers cleaved through with a solid  _ thunk _ . He glanced around the battlefield and saw all of their targets dead on the ground. He turned his focus back to Prompto. “Do you need to sit-”

He cut off as the blond lumbered towards Noctis and Ignis, gun still raised, finger on the trigger. 

Panic swirling in his gut, he launched himself forward, tacking Prompto to the ground as the gun went off. Pain lanced through his shoulder, and he felt his collarbone crack, but he managed to leverage himself on top of the squirming blond.

“Gladio!” Noctis cried, warping forward, “Prompto, what-”

“The poison cloud must’ve confused him. Do y-” Pain lanced across his shoulder and chest as one of Prompto’s elbows connected with his wound and he had to blink away the stars before the blond could slip out.

Though the pain made his head feel fuzzy, he tightened his grip on the gunner’s wrist, twisting it to keep him pinned to the ground as Noctis desperately wafted smelling salts under his nose.

A tense few seconds later, Prompto’s escape attempts stilled, and Gladio carefully released him, shifting his weight back to his knees so he no longer straddled the blond. 

“Hey, Prompto, you okay?” The prince asked, helping Prompto sit up. He received a low grunt in response.

“M’fine… where’re the Nifs?”

“There… there aren’t any…” Noctis responded.

Prompto shook his head, pushing the prince away. “No, there were three of them, I saw them. Did you take care of them?”

“There were never any Nifs,” Ignis cut in, “you were confused.”

The blond blinked a few times, furrowing his eyebrows. “I-I guess. I’m sorry, I thought I saw them. Man, that’s weird.” Then, his eyes flicked to Gladio and he blanched. “Holy shit, Gladio, you’re bleeding really bad. What happened?”

The shield glanced down. Oh, yeah, he had forgotten about that. “Don’t worry about it, kid. It’s nothing.”

“Is that a  _ gunshot  _ wound?” Prompto’s voice cracked, “I thought you said there weren’t any Nifs! Unless…” he trailed off as the realization hit. His breathing hitched in his throat and arms started to shake, “Oh gods,” he murmured.

“It’s not your fault,” Gladio cut in, gripping the blond’s arm with his uninjured hand, “you were poisoned or whatever.”

“I still  _ hurt  _ you!”

“I’m  _ fine _ ,” he replied, attempting to soothe his worries by shifting his hurt arm around. Unfortunately, the pain he had forgotten lanced through his chest, and up into his head. The world went grey for a few long seconds, and he got the distinct impression that someone was holding him up.

“Well,” he managed as he came back to himself, “that hurt.”

“Honestly,” Ignis clicked his tongue and forced a glass vial into Gladio’s hand.

He downed the potion in one swig, grimacing as the healing magic shifted his collarbone and knit his flesh back together. After a few moments, all that was left of the incident was a faint pink scar in his shoulder. 

“There,” he said, rotating his shoulder to get rid of the tightness from the potion, “all better.”

Prompto met his gaze with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Good thing you’re such a brute,” he said.

Gladio grinned back and clapped him on the shoulder. “Now that that shit’s over with, why don’t we get paid for all this hassle. Last one to the car’s cleaning up after dinner!”


End file.
